Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P)
|image = Image:Perry the platypus.png |caption = The faved animal, the most popular agent, the animal that doesn't do anything, the star of this show, the one and only, Perry the Platypus! (Agent P) |Row 1 title = Written and directed by |Row 1 info = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |Row 2 title = Original Music, Songs, and Scores by |Row 2 info = Alan Menken Tim Rice Stephen Schwartz Glenn Slater David Zippel Howard Ashman (he died although some of the lyrics he made up for Disney songs will be used) |Row 3 title = Channel(s) |Row 3 info = Disney Channel Disney XD ABC Kids ABC Family (Specials only) |Row 4 title = Private Air |Row 4 info = June 12, 2010 (Internet) |Row 5 title = Official Air |Row 5 info = July 17, 2010 (International) |Row 6 title = Seasons |Row 6 info = 5 comfirmed |Row 7 title = Episodes |Row 7 info = 104 episodes comfirmed |Row 8 title = Movies |Row 8 info = 5 comirmed |Row 9 title = Cast |Row 9 info = Dee Bradley Baker Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Tyler Alexander Mann }} Basic Information Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) is an Emmy-nominated American animated television series about a mad scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire) seeks to wreak havoc in the Tri State-Area and only Phineas and Ferb's (Vincent Martella and Thomas Sangster) pet platypus, Perry the Platypus (Dee Bradley Baker) can stop him. Meanwhile, another mad scientist, Prof. Poofenplotz (Amanda Plummer) also seeks to wreak havoc in the Tri-State Area and only Isabella's (Alyston Stoner) pet dog, Pinky can stop her, although Poofenplotz cares about her looks 1st. Perry's son (Dee Bradley Baker) joins in on the 20th episode while Doofenshmirtz's last surviving Perry clone, Jerry the Platypus (Dee Bradley Baker), arrives at the season 2 premire along with Larry the Platypus. Plots There are 6 different plots in this series. Perry Scenario Phineas and Ferb's pet, Perry the Platypus, is actually a secret agent named "Agent P". Normally, Perry's first appearance in a story is after someone (usually Phineas) notices his absence, and asks "Hey, where's Perry?" After the question is asked, the scene usually changes right to Perry entering secret chutes or entrances that bring him to some underground headquarters where he recieves instructions, via a monitor, from his boss Major Monogram (Jeff "Swampy Marsh). Major Monogram then assigns Perry some mission that generally involves Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and his nefarious plans to wreak havoc on the tristate area (though this is not always the case). A majority of the Perry scenario involves him battling Dr. Doofenshmirtz in knowingly hackneyed fashion (such as Doofenshmirtz's long monologues about his plans to Perry). Inevitably, these battles are brought very near where Phineas and Ferb are doing whatever plan they had for the day, and generally aid in the removal of all evidence related to what they were doing before Candace can show her mother what Phineas and Ferb have been up to. (This scenario ends on episode 20.) Pinky Subplot Isabella's pet, Pinky the Chuhuahua is actually a secret agent named "Agent P" also. Normally, Pinky's first appearance in a story is after someone (usually Isabella) notices his absence, and asks "Hey, where's Pinky?" After the question is asked, the scene usually changes right to Pinky entering secret chutes or entrances that bring him to some underground headquarters where he recieves instructions, via a monitor, from his boss "Admiral" Wanda Acronym. Wanda then assigns Pinky some mission that generally involves Prof. Poofenplotz (Amanda Plummer), and her nefarious plans to wreak havoc on the tristate area (though this is not always the case). A majority of the Pinky subplot involves him battling Prof. Poofenplotz in knowingly hackneyed fashion (such as Poofenplotz's long monologues about her plans to Pinky). Inevitably, these battles are brought very near where Isabella and the Fireside Girls are doing whatever plan they had for the day, and generally aid in the removal of all evidence related to what they were doing. Phineas and Ferb Subplot Sometimes a minor Phineas and Ferb scenario occurs. Like the original show, they plan to make summer have one of the best days ever because "Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!" Fireside Girls Subplot Sometimes there are subplots that has to do with the Fireside Girls. Like on Phineas and Ferb, they would earn patches to "stay cute, smart, and strong!" Perry and Perry Jr. Scenario It's basically the Perry Scenario but his son joins in. (This scenario replaces the Perry Scenario starting season 1, episode 20) Perry, Larry, and Perry Jr. Scenario Like the scenario above, it's just Larry joining in. (This scenario replaces the Perry and Perry Jr. Scenario starting on season 3, episode 1.) Music and Songs Every episode has atleast one musical number. The music on Perry the Platypus goes from the whimsical to heavy metal. All genres are included. Some are just little jingles which lasts for only a few seconds, while others are full songs. All of this goes back when for Phineas and Ferb, Povenmire recalls, "When we were writing Rocko, we always had one of two things, sometimes both: usually a song or a musical number, plus a big action/chase scene. Phineas and Ferb gave us a chance to write a song for every single episode, starting with the second episode, "Flop Starz." We played it and Perry's secret agent theme for the Disney executives. We were a little trepidatious because Disney has a big history of music —what if they hate it? The reaction was, "These are great -- can you write a song for every episode?" Perry the Platypus theme song The theme song is the same but with additional lyrics. (Phineas: Hey where's Perry?) (Major Monogram: Good morning Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning a diabolical plan to take over the Tri-State Area. We need you to get to the bottom of it. Good luck Agent P!) Backing Scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah, doo-bah) Female Singers: Perry! Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah, doo-bah) Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay He's got more than just mad skill Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: He's got a beaver tail and a bill Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him say: (pause; Perry chatters and women faint) Different Backing Scat: '(Dooby wooby doo-wah, doo-wup) '''Male Singer: '(Whoa, oh yeah) And you know he ain't Jerry! (Jerry hits the singer with a pole and giggles) '''Female Singer: '''You know he's here and he can carry a ton! '''Different Backing Scat: (Dooby wooby doo-wah, doo-wup) Female Singer: 'And you'll discover that he doesn't wanna mar-ar-ry You know 'bout Doofenshmirtz '''Male Singer: '(Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa) 'Female Singer: '''He's gonna get kicked into the dirt '''Male Singer: '(oh-oh) '''Female Singer: He's the men's hero whenever they here him say: (pause; Perry chatters and men says: Woah!) Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Female Singer: Perry! Major Monogram: I ''said, you can call him Agent P!'' All Singers: Agent P! List of Songs There are many returning and new songs in this series. Returning Songs From Phineas and Ferb * An Agent's Work is Never Done... (Perry the Platypus theme song) * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day! (Phineas and Ferb theme song) * The Fireside Girls Anthem (The Fireside Girls Song) * Quirky Worky Song (With additional new lyrics) * Mobile Mammal * Go Phineas! * Go Candace! * He's Eviler * Hail Doofania * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! (Soundtrack Version, All Elevator/Shop Versions) * I'm Me! * Carl! (Both versions) * Little Brothers * The Beak (song) * A Teenage Work is Never Done... (Perry the Teenage Girl theme song) * Mission * Come Home Perry! * Candace (Who's That Girl) (Candace's second theme song) * Candace (Candace's first theme song) * Shimmy Jimmy * Busted (Extended) * Brick! * * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! * * A-G-L-E-T (Extended) * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Soundtrack Version, Elevator/Shop Version) New Songs * He's Pinky! * Go Ferb Fletcher! * Go Perry! * Go Pinky! * Major Acronym (Francis "Major" Monogram's theme song) * A Bobblehead's Work is Never Done... 1 (Bobblehead Perry the Platypus theme song) * Admiral Acronym ("Admiral" Wanda Acronym's theme song) * It's Steve! (Steve the Charmeleon's theme song) * One Long Night in the Diamond City (parody of One Short Day) * Look To the Sky and Fly! (parody of Defying Gravity) * Candace, I'm An Owl * What a Warlock Wishes To Be * Oh My Hero! (not) * * You Are My Hero! * * I Was Lost * I Was Forgotten * I Was Found * A Son's Work is Never Done... (Perry Jr.'s theme song) * Uncle! * Beyond Imagination (parody of Beyond My Wildest Dreams) (* = The song is actually a jingle.) Background Music Alan Menken will be doing the orchestral score. All the scores that will be heard in the background will reference all the scores he did in Disney Movies including: *The Little Mermaid 1989 (Oscar winner) *Beauty and the Beast 1991 (Oscar Winner) *Newsies 1992 *Aladdin 1992 (Oscar Winner) *Pocahontas 1995 (Oscar Winner) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996 (Oscar nominee) *Hercules 1997 (Oscar nominee) *Home on the Range 2004 *The Shaggy Dog 2006 *Enchanted 2007 (Oscar nominee) *Tangled 2010 *The Snow Queen (cancelled but one song in demo form was released) Examples *Here's a video (courtesy of ratersaver on Youtube) of what the music might be like in a mystical adventure scene. ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3q1Fayvwoz0 *Here's a piece of music that Alan Menken did himself. This is what the music would be like in the movies. (courtesy of EmpireSB on Youtube) ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0dOG1zPK6E Cast Main Characters *Perry the Platypus - Dee Bradley Baker *Perry Jr. - Dee Bradley Baker *Larry the Platypus - Dee Bradley Baker (Note: He first appears as a major character but becomes a main character.) *Jerry the Platypus - Dee Bradley Baker (Note: He first appears as a major character but becomes a main character.) *Major Monogram - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Dan Povenmire *Carl - Tyler Alexander Mann *Pinky - N/A *Prof. Poofenplotz - Amanda Plummer *Wanda - Jane Leeves Major Characters *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Olivia Olson *Charlene Doofenshmirtz - Allison Janney *Roger Doofenshmirtz - John O'Hurley *Phineas - Vincent Martella *Ferb - Thomas Sangster *Candace - Ashley Tisdale *Isabella - Alyston Stoner *Gretchen - Ariel Winter *Adyson Sweetwater - Maddison Pettis *Ginger - Tiffany Espensen *Holly - Cymphonique Miller *Katie - Isabella Acres *Milly - Isabella Murad *New Fireside Girl from I Was a Middle-Aged Robot 1 - TBA *New Fireside Girl from I Was a Middle-Aged Robot 2 - TBA *New Fireside Girl from The Wizard of Odd - Isabella Murad *Baljeet - Maulik Pancholy *Buford - Bobby Gaylor *Irving - Jack McBrayer *Django - Alec Holden *Stacy - Kelly Hu *Jenny - Alyston Stoner/Isabella Murad *Jeremy - Mitchell Musso *Mindy - Ashley Tisdale/Alyston Stoner *Wendy - Brenda Song *Coltrane - Corbin Bleu *Johnny - TBA *Suzy - Kari Wahlgren *Nicolette - Shae Brewster *Steve the Charmeleon - TBA *Goldy - N/A *Norm - John Viener *Bucky - N/A *Suzy's Poodle - N/A *Meap - Lorenzo Lamas *Mitch - David Mitchell *Bob Webber - John Larroquette *Joe Johnson - TBA Minor Characters *Tiana Webber - Megan Hilty *Linda - Caroline Rhea *Lawrence - Richard O'Brien *Melanie - TBA *Dr. Phineastein - Vincent Martella *Ferbgor - Thomas Sangster *Constance - Ashley Tisdale *Mr. Fletcher - TBA *Mrs. Fletcher - TBA *Reginald Fletcher - Malcolm McDowell *Winifred Fletcher - Jane Carr *Clyde Flynn - Barry Bostwick *Betty Jo Flynn - Caroline Rhea *Lorraine Flynn - Caroline Rhea *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro - Elieen Galindo *Mrs. Johnson - Jane Lynch *Hildegard Johnson - Vicki Lawrence *Xavier - Noah Munck *Fred - Moises Arias *Amanda - Jennifer Stone Running Gags * Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds evil machines with names ending in -inator (e.g. "The Misbehavinator"), though in one or two episodes, Doofenshmirtz gives his weapon a name not ending in -inator, explaining to Agent P that he has worn out the -inator name too much. He also puts -inator with words that have already have -inator suffixes or closely sounding sufixes (e.g. Acceleratorinator or Space Laser-inator). He usually gives a short pause before the -inator in these cases. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Prof. Poofenplotz has plans to use his and her invention in the "entire Tri-State Area." * Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" after his plans are ruined. The same thing also happens with Prof. Poofenplotz saying "Curse you, Pinky the Chuhuahua!" when her plans are ruined. * Perry and Pinky has a unique secret entrance to their hideout in every episode (tree door, trick walls, magic hat...). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't recognize Agent P and Agent P Jr. if they're not wearing secret agent hats. Same thing with Prof. Poofenplotz and Pinky. * Phineas says "Oh, there you are, Perry" when Perry has finished his mission and become a normal pet again. This would also happen with Isabella and Pinky. Changes Between Disney's Phineas and Ferb and Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) * Agent P wears a suit this time. (Note: It is the same suit from the poster of, Secret Agent Perry the Platypus from the Phineas and Ferb episode: Toy to the World/Toy to You and Me.) * In every episode, the viewers get to see what Perry and his son's thinking about unlike Phineas and Ferb. * At the end of each episode, there's a short called, "Let's Here What Perry Says!" where you learn about things you're not supposed to do and do the right thing instead. (Note: It's like Sonic Says or Sailor Moon Says.) * Instead of a video at the credits, it will be the Perry the Platypus theme song (soundtrack version/One Good Scare Ought to Do It! version) although every other credits will have a video. * Some scenes will be drawn like something from an anime, black and white cartoon, traditional hand-drawn cartoon, Pixar 3-D animation + Pixar 2-D, Mary Blair like animation, old storybook animation, Egyptian carving animation, B.C. carving animation, traditional Japanese and Chinese painting animation, flash animation, and fancy Disney traditional 2-D movie animation. Some scenes will use real life pictures frequently, live action scenes, and stop-motion animation unlike Phineas and Ferb, although Phineas and Ferb use real life pictures but not that freqently. They will still use the original Phineas and Ferb animation on every episode. * The scores and songs will be used from a live orchestra that's directed by Alan Menken much like what Animaniacs did with Richard Stone. They will still use all Phineas and Ferb and some Spongebob/Ren and Stimpy/The Mighty Bee scores also. It's been comfirmed that it will use all Sailor Moon DiC cues that doesn't have samples of the Sailor Moon theme. All the cues from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh will be used (prominently in Season 2). * Along with hidden triangles, hidden Mickeys will appear on every episode. On every other episode, you will see a hidden "it's a small world" doll or puppet. * Every season has 1 movie unlike Phineas and Ferb. Release Date The pilot film was released secretly on the internet by Disney. Then, a marathon of all existing Phineas and Ferb episodes will begin in July 14, 2010 on 12:00 a.m. on Disney XD and will lead up to July 17, 2010 on 8:00 p.m. for the Phineas and Ferb special, Phineas and Ferb: The "Usual" Shorts. Then on 9:00 p.m. will begin the pilot film of Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P). Debuting Places The Tri-State Area Skyline World Tower - The Tallest Tower in the World - The Tallest Tower in the World! (Episode 7 - Segment 2) A tower mainly for entertainment and vacations. See main article Original Planned Tower This building is a 840 high story vacation resort tower that resembles the building that's under construction, the Tokyo Sky Tree and the already built tower, the CN Tower. It is confirmed by Phineas and Ferb as the sibling to the Tri State Tower. There are 100, 7 story high "worlds" that make up 10/12's of the building while the rest of it is a very high radio tower. It is also named "Tower Everest" because it's hight is tallest then Mt. Everest. Despite it's very high, it's also really safe. This is the list of all the "worlds" in the building. *The Grand Tri-State Park Resort (World 1) - The largest recreational resort in the Tri-State Area. It includes an amusement park, a water park, and an amusement like activity park. *Googolplex Tower (World 2) - A mega mall of 7 floors each with it's own different theme. *The Grand Hotel of Danville (World 3) - The 7 story hotel of good quality standard bedrooms, suites, amenities, and club suites. *Xersize Fitnezz Spot (World 4) - A 7 floored fitness section for anyone. *Broadway's on the Tower (World 5) - A theatre stage for every Broadway musical hits that's 7 floors high. *Hollywood's on the Tower (World 6) - It's the alternate for Broadway's on the Tower. It is a movie theater building with 6 screening auditoriums. *Moonlight City (World 7) - Another mall consisting of 7 floors but with one theme only. *Skyline Festival (World 8) - The largest carnival in the world. *Sunset Beach (World 9) - A water park themed to Phineas and Ferb's Backyard Beach. *Tower Observatory (World 10) - An observatory with a spectacular viewing area. *Seasons of a Getaway (World 11) - A 7 story hotel themed to the 4 seasons and the 2 weather seasons. *A Musical Theatre (World 12) - A stage themed to music. *The Box Office Hits (World 13) - A sector that contains 10 movie auditoriums themed to Hollywood. *Cookie Land (World 14) - An amusement park themed to baked goodies. *Home Away From Home (World 15) - A grand hotel with suites themed to be like home. *The Music Room (World 16) - A sector where anyone can create their own music video. *Water Everywhere! (World 17) - A water park with the water show, Disney's Wonderful World of Color. *The Plaza (World 18) - A shopping center with only department stores. *Super Stuff Market (World 19) - A mega super market with all varieties of food. *Skyline Obsevatory (World 20) - Another viewing area with a spectacular view. *The Storage (World 21) - A storage area for anyone. *The Food Palace (World 22) - A food court with restaurants themed to kingdoms. *Tomorrow is Our Future (World 23) - An amusement park themed to the future. *The Orb (Secret World - World 101) - Phineas, Ferb, and their friends suite. It's situated on the very top of the radio tower (as in like, the sharp point at the end of a needle). It can be only accessed by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, the Fireside Girls, Perry, and in the spin-off, Perry Jr. by a secret elevator in the center of World 1. Unlike the other worlds, it's only one floor. At night, the tower lights up with many spectrums of light with fireworks all around the tower with fountains on the moat around the tower "dance" with the music. Perry's Pet House - Agent From the Future! (Episode 20) The Flynn-Fletchers decided to buy Perry a pet house. Later on, Ferb tricks out the inside and is now a mansion like pet house in the interior. Living in there is Perry and Perry Jr. (Full article coming soon) Cookies n' Cream Inc. - Cookies n' Cream! (Episode 34 - Season 2 premiere) A successful co. that produces dessert treats that always have Oreo like pieces and cream. See main article * To be continued. Merchandise * Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P): 104 Days and 2 Agents (video-game) (More info coming) * 2-P-&-1-D (video-game) (More info coming) * Perry and Perry Jr.! (video-game) (More info coming) * 3 Platypi and the Ultimate Mission (video-game) (More info coming) * Perry or Agent P (video-game) (More info coming) "In the Parks" * "Meet n' Greet" characters at the Disneyland Resort. (Perry and Perry Jr.) (Full article coming soon) * Agent Adventures! - A dark ride at Disney California Adventure's Hollywood Backlot Studios (soon to be Hollywoodland). (Full article coming soon) Seasons and Shorts * Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P): Season 1 * Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P): Season Shorts * Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P): Season 2 * Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P): Perry Says! The Cycle of Day & Night This is a "show within a show" type of TV series, much like The Legend of Zelda cartoon. This series is based upon the Disney+Pixar short Day & Night. When Day, a sunny fellow encountered Night, the stranger of distinctly darker moods, sparks flew! But as their suspisions turned to curiosity, they were delighted that that budding friendship can offer a new suspective on the world. As time passed by, they became more fond of each other, became room mates, and lovingly, very best friends. Now, they go out on adventures, go on vacations, and find new discoveries. Characters They were not like keepers of daylight and darkness. Day and Night would be a couple of average Joes' - Day busy with sunshine and joggers, and Night focused on stars and drive-in movies. But when their paths crossed, Day and Night found that they're more alike than different - both are fearful and jealous, but ultimately proud to share the best of themselves and as they discover, better together than apart. As time passed by, more particully when they became very best friends, they act as helpful siblings. Day The sunny buddy who shows the world of daylight to Night. Night The night guy who shows the world of nighttime to Day. Background Information The animation, music, and episodes would be exactly like the theatrical short. These are some examples. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qqnuWnpJ5c * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBY6Y-u0590 Trivia * Every episode features CGI versions of the main characters in Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P). * The pilot is the theatrical short. * The intro and outro themes are the main theme from Day & Night. Coming Soon * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Specials * Films ** In the State of Magic, Music, and Color (Season 2 Film) ** Adventures On the Horizons (Season 3 Film) ** Milleniums Bound on Sunrises (Season 4 Film) ** Space VS Time (Season 5 Film) * The 5 "mysterious lost" episodes * Season 1 - The Cycle of Day & Night BRB BRB ILL COME BACK TO EDIT MORE LATER AND PLEASE DO NOT EDIT!!!!!!!!!!!! Except for the Tri-State Area Skyline World Tower and Cookies n' Cream section. Anyone can edit there. Ask First #If you want to make a story/game based on this, ask User:CCs and Cream. #If you want to copy some of the article for you story and change it in your story, ask User:CCs and Cream. #If you want to have 12,121,212,121,212,121,212,121,212,121,21 cookies, ask User:CCs and Cream. #If you want to ask a question in general, talk on User:CCs and Cream's talk page. Comments What do you think so far? COMMENT BY ILUVPERRY: this is AWSOME! KEEP ON EDITING! Can my character Larry be included here? After all, his IS Perry's identical twin brother. Ferb 19:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) * Actually, I've been thinking to have cameos of all fanon characters in here. But I also want the series to be true to the real TV series. I've also wanted to get Larry the Platypus in here somehow. Just let me think it through and I'll come up with something. We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 06:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fanon Works Category:Platypus Category:Perry the Platypus theme Category:Agents